


Acércate.

by ElChetitoDeKaijou



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-10
Updated: 2016-08-10
Packaged: 2018-08-07 21:15:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,079
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7730032
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ElChetitoDeKaijou/pseuds/ElChetitoDeKaijou
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Detente", ¿cuántas veces se lo había pedido ya? ¿Alguna vez lo escucharía? </p><p>"No eres tú quien da las ordenes, Midorima."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Acércate.

_— Acércate._  
Su voz, aunque baja, era firme. Una demanda, una orden, como todo lo que salía de su boca.

Obedeció. ¿Qué otra opción le quedaba?

Los fríos labios ajenos secuestraron los suyos, buscando el contacto entre ambas lenguas, tal vez para así entrar en calor.

El beso se detuvo antes de lo esperado y pudo oír una suave risa.

Esa era la señal. Ya era hora. Después de todo, él fue allí para decirle que saliera de la tina.

En ese momento, el pelirrojo se encontraba débil, mareado. Estaba acostumbrado a verlo así. Y que no tuviera la fuerza suficiente como para besarlo, le advirtió que ya era momento de sacarlo de aquel lugar.

La tina manchada con sangre era un ritual que acostumbraba ver cada cierto tiempo.

 

—

 

La primera vez que lo presenció, se paralizó. Su cuerpo no respondía y, cuando al fin lo hizo, sus piernas querían dirigirlo fuera de allí.

La escena era espantosa para sus ojos, pero Akashi volteó a verlo y le sonrió.  
No lo comprendía… No entendía qué sucedía y, siendo honesto, tampoco quería saber.

 _¿Por qué lo hiciste?  
_ Las palabras no salían, contrario a las lágrimas que amenazaban con comenzar a caer de sus ojos.

_“Estoy bien, no te preocupes. Son sólo heridas superficiales.”_

Las palabras que oyó, terminaron de confundirlo. ¿Por qué lo había hecho?

 _“Hablo en serio”,_ intentó tranquilizarlo, dedicándole una sonrisa amable. _“Estaré bien, Shintarō. Acércate”._  
Aquella petición, esa última palabra… la que a partir de ese momento significaría “sácame de aquí, sálvame”.  


Años habían pasado desde esa noche. La primera vez que aconteció tal cosa, cuando aún eran niños que iban a la preparatoria e, inusualmente, compartió una noche con Akashi en la residencia de éste.

Actualmente, compartían su propio espacio, habitando una modesta casa únicamente sus dos presencias. Ganando protagonismo el silencio cuando el sol alumbraba y, cuando este se escondía, la tenue luz de la luna se encargaba de guiarlos por los senderos de la insaciable lujuria.

 

—

 

Al sacarlo de la bañera, pudo notar que, esta vez, no sólo habían sido sus brazos. Sino, también sus piernas.

Inevitablemente, frunció el ceño. Le había advertido con antelación que no hiciera eso.  


_— Fue sólo por esta vez…_ — Escuchó que el contrario decía en murmullos.  
… ¿Le estaba dando explicaciones?

Depositó el frío cuerpo en la cama para dar comienzo a _su parte_. Limpiar, desinfectar, vendar, curar…  


_— Estás pálido._

__  
— ¿Esperabas otra cosa?  
Contestó con arrogancia, probablemente sonriendo, a pesar de lo poco favorable de su situación.  


_— Más de lo habitual._  
Aclaró para evitar recibir más respuestas burlescas.  


_—  Estoy bien._  
  


_— No, no lo estás._  
  


_— ¿Y es ahora cuando lo mencionas, Shintarō? El momento en que podías detenerme ya pasó._  
  


_— Desde un principio te lo he dicho._  
  


_— Me gusta hacerlo. No puedo detenerme hasta estar satisfecho, y lo sabes._  


_— Puedes encontrar satisfacción en otro tipo de actividades. No es realmente necesario atentar contra tu vida cada vez que sientas que a tu vida le falta emoción._  
  


_— Oh, ya veo. Entonces, imagino que estás planeando darme esa satisfacción que presumes, ¿no es así?  
_ Uno de sus pies recorrió, de manera juguetona, la pierna de su pareja. __  
  


_— Detente, sabes que no me refiero a eso.  
_ Sus manos, cuidadosamente, quitaron el pie del lugar donde había sido posado. _  
_ Aún se encontraba desinfectando las múltiples heridas que Akashi se había ocasionado y, siendo honesto, no tenía la paciencia suficiente para sus juegos. __  
  


_— ¿A qué, entonces?_  
  


_— Lo que desees._  
  


_— Deseo esto._

 

 _— Akashi._ – Era su voz la que ahora expresaba autoridad, estando dispuesto a darle órdenes si es que lo consideraba necesario. _— No vuelvas a hacerlo._

El silencio fue la única respuesta que obtuvo y, tratándose del pelirrojo, no esperaba más que eso.

 _— Akashi…_  
  


_— Acuéstate conmigo._  
  


“¿Harás caso a mis palabras?”, ¿realmente podría preguntar algo como eso?

 _—… Cuando termine._  
No le quedó más opción que suspirar con cansancio. Tanto Seijūrō como él estaban exhaustos y, por ese día, se le habían agotado las ganas de lidiar con situaciones que no lo llevarían a ningún lado.

Sus manos comenzaron a trabajar más rápido de lo habitual, intentando que el cansancio, tanto físico como emocional, no terminara por consumirlo antes de que el día acabara.

Necesitaba descansar… _Ambos_ debían hacerlo.

La situación lo hartaba, hasta el punto en que a veces sentía que no podría soportarlo un minuto más.  
Sin embargo, al ver su pálido rostro cuando dormía, ¿cómo podría dejarlo solo?  
Le era imposible siquiera pensar en hacerlo.

Irse, desaparecer… Necesitaba tiempo para sí mismo. Pero, en cuanto pensaba en hacerlo, una mano lo detenía.  
Ver sus vendas no se lo permitía.  
¿Cómo podría hacer algo como eso?  


Encargarse de la limpieza del baño era trabajo suyo…   
Siempre lo mismo.  


**“Detente.”**  
¿Cuántas veces lo había pedido?   
No lo sabía, pero Akashi simplemente no escuchaba. Jamás lo hizo y, posiblemente, tampoco lo haría en el futuro.  


_“¿Por qué lo haces?”,_ logró preguntarle una vez, mucho tiempo atrás.

 _“Por lo que una vez leí”_ , fue la respuesta que recibió, pareciendo Akashi estar dispuesto a explicarse mejor. _“Leí que, cuando uno está a punto de morir, siente una tristeza indescriptible. Luego de eso, logra ver la solución a todos sus problemas. Y, por último, su cuerpo deja de responder e, inevitablemente, muere”._ Con una amarga sonrisa, agregó: _“Intento llegar a la fase dos… Pero, aún no he logrado pasar de la uno, lamentablemente”._  


Midorima, por su lado, prefería creer que simplemente era un masoquista que disfrutaba del dolor. Posiblemente lo era, y no sólo disfrutaba del daño físico que se causaba… sino, también del psicológico.

Estaba seguro de que Akashi aún no había llegado a la segunda etapa y que se debía a eso que, de vez en cuando, sus cortes eran más profundos y se extendían a diferentes zonas de su cuerpo.   
No buscaba morir, sólo deseaba solucionar sus problemas… Sin embargo, sus métodos no eran efectivos ni ortodoxos, sino, todo lo contrario.

No lograba más que destruirse y, no sólo a sí mismo, sino a quien estaba a su lado.

Tal vez, incluso Shintarō era un masoquista. Quizás por eso no podía irse… Luego de tanto tiempo, se había acostumbrado a estar atado con esas cadenas cubiertas con vendas que Akashi, en un fetiche, quizás, le colocó.

Sin ellas se sentiría desnudo. Inútil. Sin propósito…  


Lo acompañaría en su felicidad o en su inmundicia, sin importar el camino que su pareja tomara.   
Después de todo, era Akashi quien jalaba de esas cadenas luego de cada encuentro en la ducha ensangrentada.


End file.
